Week Out of Town
by PinkOopa
Summary: One of the 4 best friends are getting married so they decide to spend a week at an old Japanese inn, from outdoor hotsprings to pleasure slaves, things are traditional to the tee. Sesskag.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey kiddies, it's **PinkOopa**!I'm taking my shot at an Inu-fic! This is a Sess/Kag fic since I'm a big-up fan - That's all I had to say, please drop a few lines in the reviews, it makes me happy and write more )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I have no money to sue me for anyway.

**Chapter 1** – Who's Getting Hitched?

"CONGRATALATIONS!" the group of over 30 women squealed at the grinning women wearing a slim light purple dress. She had her long black hair in a high pony-tail, a shinning diamond ring on her wedding finger, and tears brimming her pink lined brown eyes. Her girl friends hurriedly encircled her in warm embraces, filled with joy that one of their friends found happiness.

"Thank you all so much for coming and celebrating my bachelorette-party. It has been truly wonderful and I wouldn't have it any other way but to spend it with all the women that had made a difference in my life. And also, a special thanks to Kagome, she was the coordinator for this event and she has done an amazing job, love you Kags!"

"Love you to Sango!" Kagome shouted the side, earning laughs all over. She raised her glass, and proudly announced "To Sango and Kouga, may their days be filled with joy, passion, and love." Everyone laughed and cheered, raised their glasses of champagne and toasted.

* * *

"God I'm burnt out." Rin said tiredly as the remaining four girls crashed on Kagome's couches. The party, held at Kagome' pent-house apartment, was a total hit. The party ended shortly after 1 a.m. and the only ones left were the initial 4 girlfriends; Rin Tsuki, Sango Hunter, Kagome Higurashi, and Kagura Wind. This was the 4 girl group that had been together all through middle-school, high-school, kept in touch during their post-secondary, and now they have been pursuing their careers. They were in-separable and now Sango was the first to be getting married but they knew that through it all, their friendship was something that they can all fall back on.

"God, I still can't believe that you're getting hitched." Kagura sighed whimsically, she had yet to find that man that would make her heart flutter like a feather in the wind. She was laying back on the lazy-boy recliner; her short spunky yet elegant red dress being wrinkled was the last thing on her mind as she closed her tired eyes and threw an arm over her forehead.

"I know eh? It's crazy to think that we're all reaching 23, and one of our sisters will be a wife." Kagome said softly, her long black-blue hair was fanned around her as she stretched across her love-seat. She grinned goofily at Sango and shot-up alarmed at the sight that greeted her. The other girls noticed the sudden movement and they lifted their heads to see what was the cause. They shot up as well, and raced over to the quietly crying engaged women.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kagome was sitting beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, and trying to coax an answer from the unresponsive woman. She was sitting there, holding her hands tightly in her lap, and shaking as sobs raked her body.

"Sango-mango? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Rin's child-like voice asked worriedly as she touched her hand lightly by her other side on the couch. The other girls glancing at each other with concerned looks.

"Sango," Kagura kneeled in-front of her, her voice as gentle as an autumn breeze, "it's okay to be scared. It's a big step in life, but just know that we're here for each other no matter what. We'll support you in any decision you make in life. Don't scare yourself thinking that you're going to be doing this alone." Kagura brushed back the bangs that covered her eyes and strands that were sticking to her face due to her tears. It always hurt when they saw one of them cry.

They sat in silence as they let the wisely spoken words fully sink in, those were words that would carry true, and they all smiled a genuine smile as they gazed at one other. Sango took deep breathes, the words piercing through her mild panic attack.

_:Don't scare yourself thinking that you're going to be doing this alone: _

"I love you girls with all my heart." Sango's soft words lifted through the room as she took the last calming breath she needed, the girls without missing a beat replied the same and shared a group hug.

"Okay, so we should start heading out to the hotel soon." Kagome stated when she was sure that no one else was going to start crying their eyes out. Standing up, she smoothed down her dark blue dress and started for her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

"Oh shit, totally forgot." Kagura said as she stood up and followed Kagome, all their bags and luggage were tucked neatly away in the closet.

"What! Where're we going?" Sango's eyes widened in shock, what the hell was going on, she thought. The only one left was Rin, her light brown hair pulled to one side of her head and tied at the base of her neck.

"We're kidnapping you for the week!" she said excitedly as she pulled on Sango's hand, dragging her to Kagome's room. This was going to be the best vacation ever!

"I can't believe you guys are doing this!" Sango shouted shocked but there was no anger laced with her words as she watched the random stores and street lights zoom by the car window. It was just pass 2 in the morning when they finally pulled out of the parking garage of Kagome's residence. They dropped by a coffee shop, picked up some snacks and grand lattes since getting to the out-of-town hotel would take at least 5 hours of driving. They had taken Rin's silver SUV that she purchased just for road trips when the girls got their drivers licensees and had their first road trip.

"You better believe it because we got you for a whole 7 days." Kagura said laughingly as she pulled on to the highway.

"I don't think Kouga would like this, you know how he gets jealous easily." Sanga said quietly.

"Don't worry, I talked to Kouga." Kagura's voice was hard and cold, Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, and Rin's expression saddened. But Sango didn't notice the subtle changes.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"He understood, no worries Mango." Rin said with much enthusiasm. Rin never got out of the habit of calling Sango the tropical fruit, she never lost her child-like innocence yet in a business setting, she was a shark with a cold sense of detachment from playing ball, she was by far in the big leagues to be messed withed by other CEOs. But anywhere else, she was carefree and that innocence screamed to be protected.

_:We'll support you in any decision you make in life: _

"And what about my job? And where the hell are we even going?" Sango stuck her head between the drivers and passenger seat to glare at Kagura and Kagome. But all it did was cause them to roll their eyes.

"We're taking you to Ms Oopa's Ryokan and Onsen. It's a traditional Japanese Inn which was rumored to have the best hot springs." Rin said as she sipped her mocha latte. They had had changed into sweat pants and a tee shirt, their faced washed away from all the make-up, and hair either tied or let loose for the long drive up.

"And what about my job? I have deadlines to meet, I can't just take a week off without any notice." Sango started to sound worried, what if she was fired?

"Can you just stop freaking out? What about your job; your boss was the one that suggested the place and told us to have a good time. Jakostu is really a sweet heart." Kagome smiled back at Sango.

"Hey where was Jak and Bank this evening? They couldn't make it?" Sango asked as she leaned back in the leather interior.

"The guys insisted that they come to Kouga's Bachelor party instead of yours. Jak was really disappointed though since he said he would rather go to yours since there would be male strippers instead of girls." Rin informed the group as she giggled recalling the conversation.

"Oh well, I'll have to thank him when we get back from this wonderful idea of kidnapping me." Sango had this glint in her eyes promising certain pain to an overly feminine male boss of hers. The others just grinned, Kagura turned up the club mix CD in the stereo and the girls broke out singing one of their club favorites.

-TBC-

Alrighty, that's the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think ne?

-PinkOopa


	2. Arrived!

**Author's Note:** Hey luvs, this is the second chapter and its kinda weak, its just because they are now just arriving to the inn. To my great reviewer that commented on the **rating**, I didn't want to go back and forth with the ratings depending on the chapters, this is basically a sexual-fic but I'm not going to let them fuck without some type of plot. Just to clear things up. **Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I have no money to sue me for anyway.

**Chapter 2** – Arrived!

"Finally! I think I'm going to pass out." Kagome stretched her stiff limbs as they climbed out of the car. She was the last one to drive and was her muscles arching! Oh well at least they were here safe and sound. They arrived at the large resort around 8:30 in the morning, tired as hell for pulling an all-nighter, and the only thought on their mind was to crash. It was a large four winged resort with a vast garden in the center. The place was huge in size; everything seemed to be wooden but was furnished rather luxuriously. Tradition met modern technicalities as the bell-boys unloaded their luggage and the valet went to go park their car. Walking in the front entrance, they took in their surrounds it was like they stepped into olden time Japan. All the workers wore light blue kimonos with butterflies and wooden sandals which contrasted in the cell-phones hooked to their obi's. Checking in, they received their keys to their rooms, Sango and Rin will be bunking together in the suite connected to Kagome and Kagura's. A teenaged girl, by the name of Kanna lead them out of the entrance wing, and out to the garden, then down the corridor passing numerous shoji rice-paper doors.

"Oh wow, look at the lake!" Rin exclaimed happily, the other girls agreed this place was truly beautiful. Such a vast garden that you would need to walk several minutes to get to the other side, it held cherry blossom trees, Zen gardens, and a large lake with all kinds of trees and flowers scattered over the grassy plains.

Kanna lead them down to the East wing where they housed the guest, and up the stairs finally reaching their door. She opened the door with the key card and waited for the doors to automatically open, she stepped aside so that the girls can walk in first, then allowing herself to enter. The room it self was like any other 5 star suite with the color scheme of gold, rich reds, and magenta. An open concept living room, open bar, king size bed, with a large a spacious bathroom. It also has a balcony on the farthest wall where it was all glass, floor to ceiling windows.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay." The small girl with eyes of void walked calmly to the wall on their right, pushed in a few numbers in the pad beside the door and that too opened. "This is the adjoined suite, a password is required to open this door for security purposes, the new password should be written on you're key card that should be on your person at all times. If there isn't anything else then I shall take my leave and let you ladies settle in." The girl bowed and walked to the door, just before she slid is closed, Kagome yelled for her to wait.

"Here, you forgot your tip." Kagome handed her a $20 bill with a tired yet kind smile.

"Oh, no, please that is not necessary." Kanna protested but Kagome grabbed her little pale hand and placed the money in her hand. Surprised, Kanna didn't know what to say, she looked up into the girl's storm blue eyes never noticing them before since she was not suppose to look up at the faces on the guests.

"Thanks Kanna for your services, we hope to see you around during our stay." Rin shouted and waved happily in the back beside the couch. Kagura and Sango already were in their appointed beds, snoozing away. That was what the 2 awake-girls wanted to do but they weren't going to be rude to the white haired teen.

"Thank you," her voice was monotone but you could tell that she was really thankful and that brought smiles to both girls' faces, as they bowed back to Kanna, they closed the door and walked to their separate rooms. Leaving the door that joined the two open, the raven haired woman and brunette smiled at a successful kidnapping and went to bed as well.

* * *

"-yaaaawn- dude I got to piss." mumbled a sleepy eyed woman, her white Nike tee riding up exposing her wash board tummy. "Fuck!" cursing at a desk that wasn't there before, blue eyes opened wide and looked around frantically. "Where the fuck…" then spotting Kagura snoozing on the other side of the four poster king size bed, the events of the morning dawned on her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot." The girl seemed to be the first one up as she peeked into Sango and Rin's room, taking off her shirt and slipping off her white sweat pants; only rocking a pale pink bra and matching lacy panties, she walked through the adjoined door into the other suite and grabbed her luggage. "Kags can grab her own stuff," she grumbled as she dragged the navy suit case into their room. Then searching through it quickly she grabbed a yellow sun dress, red underwear, and bath necessities.

Finding the bathroom easy enough, Kagome let out an awed gasp as she walked through and the door swung shut behind her. "Wow…this place is great." She said to herself as she looked around the bathroom, it had patterned brown tiles, matching light brown wall paper to match, but what really made it special was the natural looking hot spring that had a small water fall coming down from the side of the wall. It was so real and mystical looking, the water pool was contained in a Jacuzzi type shape but it was made of rocks, nice smooth rocks. Stripping to nothing, Kagome felt the water and it was enough to produce steam but wasn't so hot that it was uncomfortable. Slipping in slowly, she lowered her body until she was sitting down with her legs stretched out with so much more room to spare. Feeling around her she felt the inside of the 'hot spring' was smooth with no texture at all, like a normal tub. Grinning happily she started on her hair, who cared about the rest of the hotel, the bathroom was where she wanted to be and she wouldn't mind spending 7 whole days here. She made a mental note to contact her assistant and have one of these build in her own bathroom as soon as possible.

Hearing the water running, Kagura opened her crimson eyes slowly, thankful for the dim lighting. Looking around she dropped her head back on the silk pillow and sighed tiredly, getting up was the hardest part, your body just didn't want to corporate with you. Rolling on her tummy, she used her arms to push her upper body up and into a kneeling position. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned and slipped out of bed. Walking in to Rin and Sango's room, she noticed that both were in the process of waking up as well.

"Morning you two," she greeted as she walked over to her suit cases, picked them up and headed back to her room. "Jeez, Gome could have brought them with her instead of just taking hers. What a lazy ass." She grumbled as she pulled her red carry-on by the strap not caring that it was dragging on the floor. It was way too early for lifting anything that wasn't a coffee cup.

Jumping out of bed, Rin ran to the windows and pulled the dark green satin curtains apart, letting in the bright sunlight. She opened the balcony windows and breathed in deeply.

"Wow, its so nice out." It was warm and sunny with not a cloud in the sky, what a day to be inspired.

"I'm going to order us some breakfast and coffee." Sango announced as she emerged from the bathroom, fully refreshed, she wore a light purple skirt that was just below her knees, white flip-flops and a white tank top. Her violet eye make done, and her long black hair in its usual high pony tail.

Kagome walked in their room with a yellow sun dress on and matching flip-flops, her long black hair reached the middle of her back was flowing freely as she brushed it carefully. Her blue eyes content as she greeted her best friends good morning.

"Oh my god, the bath tub is amazing." she said in a sing-song voice as she flopped on the couch, sitting cross legged as she continued to brush her hair.

"I know! Its something you don't see in any other resort." Sango agreed as she sat down on the coffee table and grabbed the cordless phone of its base. "What does everyone want for breakfast?" she said loud enough for Kagura to hear in the next room getting her stuff ready for a shower.

"Just the basics, I don't really care as long as there's coffee!" was her muffed shout and they heard the door shut to the bathroom.

"Same here." Rin stated as she pulled her hair out of its side pony tail and headed for the bathroom.

"Okay…the same for everyone then." Sango looked at Kagome for confirmation and she got a "mmm-hm" from the girl.

Sango entered the room service number and placed an order for 4 western breakfasts with coffee, thanking the person she hung up and replaced the phone back to where it belonged.

"Sango my friend, you are in for such a treat today." Kagome grinned at the girl and handed her the resorts day-planner. "We got you the Special Deluxe deal."

"Wow, jeez I hope this wasn't too much money. Seriously you guys spoil me." Sanga said modestly.

"No worries, you deserve it."

"Oh wow," Sango sat beside Kagome showing her the day planner as well, "mud bath, oil messages, olive nectar facials, Brazilian wax…wait…WHAT!"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm not getting a Brazilian wax…that means…_everything_…" Sango stuttered, she could just imagine how much pain that would be. She was not getting her…her…

"Yup, sorry Sang but we're all gonna be as bare as the day we were born." Kagura snickered as she walked in, towel drying her hair. She wore a black mini skirt and a red muscle shirt, the shirt had a picture of a cute innocent little angel with red wings and horns, under it it said 'even angels are sometimes bad girls'. Her black hair with red streaks was pulled in its usual bun with hair framing her pale face, chopsticks holding the style in place with a white feather sticking out on one side. Her eyes, the shade of maroon comes off as red when the sun hits it just right was full of laughter at the expression of horror on Sango's face.

Kagome laughed at the pun, but Sango didn't find anything funny about being waxed…down there…it was just not right. She glared at the two girls and huffed in annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Sango, when did you become such a prude." Kagome teased lightly. Rin came out in a white flowery skirt, and a pale pink halter top that hooked around her neck. Her brown hair was dry but not yet groomed. Walking over, she plopped herself on the floor in front of Kagome and felt the girl start to run the brush through her unruly tresses. She hated doing this tedious task herself so whenever one of the girls were around she would just make them do it. Being cute had its perks.

"What are we talking about?" She asked as flinched after a harsh tug. "Oi, go easy on me Gome."

"Ah sorry, its just your hair is so tangled." But she was gentler than before.

"We were talking about Sango being a prude." Kagura supplied as she sat down on the couch as well. Sango had moved so she sat on the love-seat across from them.

"Sango's not a prude, Kag." Rin frowned at the red-eyed woman disapprovingly.

"Heeey, don't shoot the messenger." Kagura said as she held up her hands in front of her.

"It's just because I don't want a Brazilian." Sango said defensively.

"Oh…you're not a prude…just self conscious. But don't worry, we'll all be getting them with you. I'm freaking out still but it'll be a cool experience." Rin said lightly and smiled happily up at her from her position on the carpet.

"sigh- Okaaay! I'll get the damn wax, but just know that we'll all be walking funny for the rest of this vacation." The strong-will woman reluctantly agreed, Rin had her way with words that made you see the better side to bad situations.

Finished eating breakfast which was delivered by the white haired teenage girl, Kanna, which they promptly asked her to join them, was disappointed when she was still on the job and couldn't take a break. After failing to refuse yet another generous tip from Kagura this time, Kanna bowed and excused herself promising to try to get together with them at least once during their stay.

* * *

'They're all so nice to me, just a common maid but yet they treat me with respect.' were Kanna's thoughts as the girl headed back down to the kitchens. A slight curl to her thin lips were the only indication that she was in a good mood this morning, moving without a sound even though she wore the wooden sandals, Kanna walked through the swinging doors and waited by the counter for another order to come in. The kitchen was large, everything ceramic or stainless steel, clanking and sizzling can be heard as the cooks; youkai and human alike, rushed about doing their jobs.

"Kanna, you're looking gorgeous as usual." A smooth male voice tickled her ear as she indifferently turned around to meet the owner of that teasing voice.

"Arigato Naru-kun, you are looking well this morning" her soft monotonous voice reached his ears easily as he leaned against the steel counter lazily beside where the girl stood. He grinned at her as he ruffled her hair, letting out a chuckle as she slapped his hand away and looked at him blankly but he could tell she was annoyed.

"Ah, you seem to be in a brighter mood this morning Kanna, care to enlighten me?" he inquired, he smoothed down his long raven hair and tied it in a low pony tail with a black band, his blood red eyes were soft as he regarded the small girl by his side. He remembered the day where he started to 'work' here, full with rage and anger, no one dared to approach him, but she held no fear when she asked him if he would like a bowl of rice. He had snarled at her and almost ripped her throat out, staring into her empty black orbs as he pined her down with his claws painfully he then saw it, a flicker of sadness. But what surprised him wasn't that he was able to read her, it was that he also saw her will to live…it wasn't present within those hollow eyes. Someone so small and frail, innocent yet tainted, no longer had the effort to continue with life. When he looked at her, he saw pieces of himself. She was alone in this world. Forgotten. And he understood how that was, but he chose anger than indifference. That was 3 years ago, but that was the moment he accepted her help, the first person ever to meet his deadly claws that dared to speak to him and lived. That was the time when he chose to protect her with his life. They were never alone in this world again.

"These 4 girls, they are interesting Naru-kuni." She looked up at him and then started to fix the crooked collar of his dark blue kimono that had white cranes on the hems.

"Hm…how so chibi-san," he called her his pet name, which meant baby or small child, as he watched her little hands straighten his clothing.

A small smile, but smile nonetheless made its way to her lips once again, "they are kind to me." He only nodded silently as he felt overwhelmed with a warm feeling, never had she smiled like that with anyone else but him. And he was happy, his self pointed sister was happy, and that was all he wanted in life.

TBC

Alrighty, that's the end of ch2, leave your mark in a review. Next chapter will be out soon.

-pinkoopa-


	3. Dark Aura's

**Author's Note:** Hey all, thanks for the awesome reviews, glad you like it so far. Well this is the third chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I have no money to sue me for anyway.

**Chapter 3:** Dark Auras

"Maaaah….that was great!" Sango sighed contently as she and the girls headed back to their rooms to change for dinner that night. They had spent most of the day being pampered, from massages to facials, pedicures and yes…the waxing. But all the pain was forgiven as they entered the outdoors hot spring which seemed to heal their aching pains down below. Now they were going to the restaurant in the entertainment wing of the resort for dinner. The masseuse had told them that the place had live entertainment, great food, and amazing atmosphere. Upon entering their suite they can see the kimono's that they had ordered when they passed through the market place for lunch, seeing these beautiful hand-made kimonos, they readily bought 2 each and the merry tailor told them that the clothing would be delivered to their room later on in the evening. True to his word, they lay innocently over the back of the couch, all 8 of them were separately wrapped with tissue paper.

"I'm wearing my orange one tonight!" Rin exclaimed happily and pulled the mentioned kimono out of the pile. The other girls took their purchases and headed to their designated rooms to dress.

Once everyone was dressed, Kagome wearing a pearl white with a tint of blue kimono with sakura blossoms lining the hems, Kagura is wearing a rich red kimono with an embedded jeweled fan she's having a ball waving around, and lastly Sango' wearing a lavender kimono with lilies falling softly in random places on the material. The four girls headed down and out of their wing to make the trek to the restaurant. It was around 7 in the evening, sliding the shoji door aside they stepped out in the cool night, the sky littered with stars and a half moon shone brightlysincethere isn'tmuch light pollution like the cities, on the trees and lining the roofs that hung low to shield people from rain if they wanted to stand out on the side walksare paper lanterns, already lit with bright candles. They had two paths to chose from, walking along the sidewalk from wing to wing or cut through the large garden alit with many lanterns, which they all promptly chose through the garden.

Upon nearing the restaurant that the masseuse had told them about, it looked like any other wing except for they could see the whole place had bright lighting, music, chatter, and laughter. They walked up the 4 steps to the wooden sidewalks and Kagura slid opened the door and was greeted immediately with noise. As the four women walked into the room, they could see many people also in kimono, give them curious glances but they paid them no attention as a very busty women came up to them with a saucy smile.

"Good evening ladies, what is it that you desire this fine night?" She had light green eyes, tanned complexion, wore the employees regular uniform kimono which was the light blue, and she had her black hair held up in chopsticks.

"We're here for dinner actually, but is this it?" Kagura asked slightly cautious, the other girls could see why she asked that question, most people in the room seemed to have had too much to drink, laughing so loudly it was deafening, gambling going on, Sake bottles being passed around like water, and either Geishas or the guest but they were flirting shamelessly with the men. It was by far the right atmosphere for a nice dinner.

"Oh no! Ladies, this is the bar section, the dinning area is located farther back, if you would please follow me." She motioned with her hands and moved gracefully around various people and chairs, smiling politely at the men that wolf called her, even going as far as winking back at them.

They finally reached the other end of the room and walked down a corridor, the noise from the previous room fading as they ventured deeper within the building. The hallway they were currently walking down slowly changed, the color scheme were as in the bar area was bright golds and greens, now it was rich maroons and navy blues. The mood turned to serene and calming as they entered through large wooden double doors. The four women were seated, they ordered, and talked lightly about miscellaneous subjects as they ate their meal. Dinner was a comfortable time to just relax for them being used to each other for so long, they were just content with the companionship.

"ahhhh that was good!" Kagura stretched lazily as she flopped back on thecushions that surrounded their low circular table. It was around 7:30 pm when they finished off the last of their dessert and the bill was paid.

"So what now?" Rin asked as she smoothed down her orange kimono while standing up fluidly. The other sisters stood as well.

"I don't know, the bar?" Sango suggested as she smiled politely at their waiter that walked towards them. She stopped and handed back the plastic little visa card to Kagome and bowed humbly.

"Hey Ura, do you have any ideas of what we can do tonight?" Kagome asked as she accepted her credit card and slipped it back into her inside pocket of her obi-belt.

"Hmmm…well there is the club in the lower level." Their waitress answered as she leaded them back from the way they came, "walk straight but before you reach the bar area where you came in from, take a left instead of a right and there'll be a red door, go through it and walk down the stairs, it'll take you to our club Seduction."

"Thanks Ura, I think we'll try it out." Kagura said excitedly as she hugged the girl lightly and the other girls waved good bye as they followed her instructions.

"I can't believe they have a club here!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she linked arms with Sango and followed behind Rin who was talking animatedly with Kagura.

"I know! Let's hope we can dance with these kimono's on." Rin said lightly as she smiled happily. Dancing was one of her favorite things to do besides from picking flowers whenever she had spare time.

They reached the red door that Ura had described with anxious smiles Kagura opened the door and they made their way down to the dim lower level. They could hear musical instruments once they reached the bottom platform, there they walked further a little nervous since they had not seen any other person so far, following the music they wondered what kind of club this was going to turn out to be.

"I guess it's not the kind of night club that we're used to." said Kagome as she continued to walk, her white robes with a blue tint fluttered around her softly. Kagura in red, Sango in purple, Rin in orange, it was weird how the four colors were the only color in the dull gray underground corridor.

"This is kind of creepy," Sango said quietly as she walked closer to her sisters, something didn't feel right with this place, it had a sense of chaos and regret laced within the air. They reached another metal door, and with a harsh tug, it swung open with a creak. The loud hard beats of techno fleeted to their delicate ears as they stepped over the threshold. Surveying their surroundings, they noticed that the lighting did not change from its dim amber; the underground club was set up like any other one from the city. In a pentagon shape with different levels; the outer layer of the pentagon, which is where they stood, had bars for drinks and places to stand or sit on stools, the railing with people leaning on allowed them to peer down at the second level no more than a few steps down. The second level was the dance floor, many people that they had never noticed before were dancing erotically along with the beat, grinding up on each other as they teased one others bodies. There was so many people, from teenage years and up, they had no idea that this resort can house so many people but it was larger than most resorts. It was strange that on the upper levels, it was calm and peaceful but here, this is where the saying "what happens tonight stays within the night" comes into play. Drinks were being passed around and nothing can be heard but the loud beats of the music, the DJ which was suspended a few feet in the air seemed to be floating in a glass box, hovered over the center of the dance floor. The flashing lights only touched the dance floor, no where else was effected, the dim yellow glow was the only thing that guided people around the upper levels.

Grabbing hold of Rin's hand, Kagura motioned for her to do the same with the other girls and they worked their way up to the bar. Ordering chocolate martinis, they spent an hour dancing in a circle on the dance floor, many offered to dance with them but all were turned down. It was getting a bit stuffy on the dance floor with the robes of the kimono, they decided to venture further into the club they saw a few people head towards another corridor on the other side of the club. Agreeing to check it out, the four girls headed off the dance floor, refreshed their 3rd drink and headed towards their new destination.

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun!" Sango exclaimed happily once they were far enough away from the music to hear each other speak.

"I know!" Kagura said as she pushed back a few strands of hair that got loose from her bun. The walk was brief and they walked into another section on the club.

"Is this a strip club?" Kagome asked warily, looking at the long cat-walk which was dark and had little white lights lining the bottom. Poles and cages were all around the dark room, it was smaller than the club that they just left but it was still pretty spacious. There were only about a dozen people in here, it seemed to be practically empty. There was no tables, only a few scattered couches here and there, and they corners of the room had what looked like to be pillow mountains. One corner was occupied with 6 men, they all sat with their legs out stretched, leaning back on the pillows so far that it gave them a cocky look of those Greek gods that got hand fed grapes by women. The music was a hypnotizing melody but it was not one that was innocent, it seemed more of a lustful melody, one meant to seduce the body.

"What is this place? It looks like a strip club." asked Kagura.

"This is our lounge." said a smooth sultry voice from the right of them, turning their heads startled, their eyes widened at the man before them. He had a godly glow about his pale white skin, contrasting with the pitch black billowy pants that tied at his slim waist. The bottom of the pants enclose around his ankles, and his feet were clad with a pair of black ballet-looking flats without the straps. His chest was bare, and what a chest it was. From his sculpted abs, up to his firm pecks, and drool worthy toned arms were all under fine unblemished pale skin. His face was lean and chiseled, his red eyes seemed to be glowing and his long silky black hair tied back in a low pony tail. Wait…glowing red eyes?

"My name is Naraku, may I escort you four lovely ladies to a seating area?" Godly? More like a demon's perfection. All four shivered at his smooth cool voice, it was a voice that caused your toes to curl. He bowed in servitude as his crimson orbs remain downcast, he never looked at them in the eyes. It seemed pretty strict around here when it comes to rank and station.

"Er…um…sure…thanks." Kagura stuttered as she kicked herself out of shock that this man was half naked and sexy as hell! She looked back at her sisters but they had the same bewildered expression as she. Following blindly, she watched as the muscles in his back rippled and flexed every step he took. Kagura breathed in deeply, she was getting aroused just looking at him! She flushed when he stopped and turned around to face them, no eye-contact though, and she could of swore that she saw a smirk on those oh so kissable lips of his.

He had led them to a platform like area, which is leveled a few feet higher than the ground, taking 3 steps to reach the circular plush carpet area. The platform wasn't very large but cozy, the edges were padded with all sorts of soft pillows and grooves were made between spaces so that you could sink in them quite comfortably. They took off their sandals on the last step before stepping on the carpet, and each took a side and had their legs stretched out in front of them with enough space in the middle for a coffee table but of course it was bare. They rested their arms and head on pillows, it was like laying on a cloud!

"God this is so cool!" Rin exclaimed as she smiled at Naraku which remained standing at the bottom on the platform, he was not aloud to be up there unless he was invited.

"Naraku-kun," Kagome started to say but stopped abruptly. He had kneeled down on the black tiled floor with his fingers in the shape of a triangle in front of him and his head bowed so low his forehead was touching the floor.

"Hai? What is it that you desire?" he asked in a well rehearsed and formal voice.

"Ano, please don't bow down to us like that!" Kagome said mildly embarrassed but no one else in the room seemed to think that out of the ordinary, in fact, the other servants were acting the same. Jeez, talk about strict.

"But mistress," he began but was cut short.

"My name is Kagome, please, stand." Naraku saw a small delicate hand in front of his face, looking up startled, he did not notice that the woman with the angelic face had walked down and crouched down and offered a helping hand. He placed his pale larger disguised claw in hers but got up with his own strength, he didn't think that she could pull such are bigger body up anyway. But the meaning behind the sentiment was what frazzled him, he sniffed delicately, no scents of lust came from the women. Yes there was slight arousal but that was understandable…he _was_ a sight to behold. But nothing else, then it hit him…the smell of innocence…but which one…his eyes scanned the four girls, and landed on the smaller one with the brown hair and orange kimono. She is still pure. This may not be a good thing for these girls. It will surely attract the other inner demons of the servants here. And they aren't even aware of their presence, let alone youkais existence still on the earth. Let alone that this inn is run by youkai and hanyou.

Naraku pushed his thoughts aside and walked up gracefully to their platform, kneeling on the lush carpet, he tilted his head to the one called Kagome in gratitude and had the chance to study them as they commented and talked miscellaneously about the surroundings and such that woman talk about. Four of them, all different he can tell, from personality to build. Listening to their conversation, the one with the large bust, fair skin, and hypnotizing red-ish eyes is named Kagura. She is a beauty that he has never seen in a ningen yet that wasn't what compelled him to her, it was her fiery spirit he saw in her eyes. She was a hellion and he liked it. The other one with long straight black hair, purple eye shadow and curvy body within a lavender kimono; her name was Mango. The virgin as he so kindly named her, was younger than the rest, with chestnut brown and chocolate orbs, she has a small yet developed body, but her toothy grin and trusting visage is her primary trait that seems to draw his eyes. And the last one, Kagome, the one that had kindly helped him up, a servant, even to go as far as to touch him with a helping hand, she is not a virgin yet still holds an inner purity. Long wavy raven hair, storm blue eyes, smooth tanned skin, and a bright smile, she also has a body fit for a goddess wrapped in a white pearl blue tinted kimono. These four girls were a man's fantasy.

"Naraku?" a sultry voice called out.

Snapping out from whatever that held him, he answered back quickly, "Hai?"

"Are you alright?" Kagura. She was the one to address him in such a soft voice that was sending chills down his spine.

"Hai, yes am I. I apologize for not doing my duties, please wait a second as I retrieve some tea. Or would you prefer something else?" he asked, crimson eyes still trained on hers.

Kagura swallowed dryly and oddly felt it go straight down to her abdomen as she was fully aware that he as looking right into her. Her hand twitched, wanting to feel the steel like body of his under the milky smooth skin as he only kneeled there with a pair of pants on. God, if it was only he and her, the things she would do!

"Ow!" Kagura let out a yelp as she felt someone elbow her side.

"Yes Nara-kun, can we get a bottle of Sake and maybe a snack? Anything will do." Rin said sweetly as she noticed Kagura glaring at Sango.

"Of course my lady." With that, he bowed and left to do their bidding.

"What was that for!" Kagura demanded haughtily.

"God Kags, you were staring and drool so badly that you couldn't even answer his question!" Sango teased, the other girls nodding in agreement.

"Gome, Rin, not you guys too! Sango is just nuts!" Kagura defended weakly, sighing, "was I that bad?"

"Yes!" all three chimed and giggled.

"Jee, thanks." the fourth not so amused sister said sarcastically. "But, he is gorgeous isn't he?"

Naraku smirked as he caught the compliment before entering the kitchen out of ear shot, so she thought him gorgeous, maybe he can show her his other god-given talents later on a more intimate level. Keeping a straight face as he gave the orders to the cook, nothing was out of place except the mischievous glint in the crimson orbs.

"Kohaku," Naraku called out smoothly, "when's the next show tonight?"

The cook which was still young only about the age of 22 turned around and replied, "in about 12 minutes, always a good one at midnight."

Accepting the tray of drinks and foods the raven haired demon left silently, muttering a quiet thank you, "domo."

Moving fluidly through the room and heading to the four women that he was to serve tonight, he knew that they we're new comers and did not know about the 'entertainment.' He did not know how the kind hearted girls would take this. Naraku noted that there was now more people, mostly men that felt powerful watching this show about to happen in a matter of minutes. He felt sick every time he watched it.

Upon reaching the platform, the dark haired servant climbed the few stairs and handed out the drinks respectfully.

"Thank you Naraku-kun!" Rin chimed happily as he gave her a few snacks on a dish.

"It is my pleasure, mistress." he replied smoothly.

"So what kind of show is this? There're more people now." Kagome stated as she looked around. All the servants here were scantly dressed, the woman only wearing short skirts and a wrap around their breast. They were also flawless as well, they seem all to hold an mystical beauty with bright eyes and porcelain skin.

"Well it is-" but before he could finish the lights dimmed, and a single spot light was shone dead center of the stage. Than the blood red curtain was pulled revealing a man in dark purple robes, he stood beside a black table with silver instruments of sorts. The man was tall with a lean figure, pitch black short hair, silver hoop earrings on both ears, and dark purple eyes.

TBC

Well that's the end, leave a quick review please, tell me what you thought of it ne? Sesshoumaru will be in the next chapter for sure, and then it'll be more in depth so watch out for this fic. Ja!

-PinkOopa-


	4. Devil's Playtime

**Author's Note:** This is the real chapter 4, chapter 3 was submitted twice, so people that have me on their alerts got a msg for ch4, srry about that guys! **Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, makes me smile! **Please keep them coming! Well, that's all for today, enjoy guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. I have no money to sue me for anyway.

**Chapter 4:** Devil's Playtime

"Well it is-" but before he could finish the lights dimmed, and a single spot light was shone dead center of the stage. Than the blood red curtain was pulled revealing a man in dark purple robes, he stood beside a black table with silver instruments of sorts. The man was tall with a lean figure, pitch black short hair, silver hoop earrings on both ears, and dark purple eyes.

The men cheered loudly and fists were banged against table tops.

"Why are they going wild? And who's this man?" Kagura asked curiously but she noted his eyes, they were sad and resigned.

"His name is Miroku Hoishi. They go wild because he wears the robes of 'The Tormentor.'" Naraku answered as he watched the stage grimly yet his facial expression was blank.

"Such sorrowful eyes." Sango commented but she didn't hear their replies, her heart felt like it was a beating drum in her ear.

The others watched silently, curious as to what will happen next, but gasped as they saw behind another curtain was a man…no demon.

"That's a demon!" Kagome gasped is surprise and terror. Not because the fact that they still exist and so close, she already felt them here, knew Kanna and Naraku are as well, but because this one was in his primal state, his beast is released but was chained down against the wall. Shackles held his clawed feet together, his claws were extended to their full growth are restrained in chains, a choker around his pale neck that also chained him against the wall. The demon was dripping of danger, the whole expanse of muscle covered in creamy pale skin, and magenta strips marred his hipbones, wrist, and cheek. His face was contorted in a snarl flashing his pearly white fangs, his thin lips pulled back as growl after growl was made at Miroku. The demon's crimson red eyes craved blood shed and annihilation, it pulled at the restraints but no dice. Kagome saw old kanji symbols on the metal, she can see it shine a sickening green colour from time to time, indicating that a spell was placed upon the cursed object.

"What the hell is going on!" Kagura grounded out as her eyes remained fixated on the stage, watching for any sign of the demon's chains breaking.

"Oh my god!" Rin gasped and looked away, closing her eyes shut, than covering her ears tightly with her hands.

A loud crackling rung out, cheers, clapping, but what rung in the girls ears was the painful howl of the captured demon as the long black whip took vengeance on his bare chest, leaving angry red marks and cuts. Miroku, "The Tormentor," than whipped him in his knees, cuts immediately appearing, brought the powerful aura demon crashing, his claws and head suspended in the air as everything else dropped. Tired of the whip, the robed man drew a dagger from it protected confines, and started to run slow, deep lines in the demon's skin, a bloody painting on a perfect specimen.

Kagome had a horrified expression on her face as she remained transfixed on the demon's face, the magenta strips jagged and bright blood glared out at everyone that witnessed this proud demon's humiliation as a mere human brings him to his knees. His snarl promised death and destruction as another instrument was bought out and used upon his arms. These wounds will heal but his dignity will be forever scared. The long raven haired woman started to get up and stop this disgusting form of entertainment when Naraku grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"My lady, it is not a wise idea to interfere, it is a great offence against the Ryokan." he said passively.

"B-But, Naraku-kun, look at this! I have to do something! That poor demon! He is one of your own, how can you just stand by and do nothing!" Kagome yelled in urgency. This is so very wrong, she felt something for this demon, a will to protect him as he could not protect himself.

Naraku was shocked, she knew he was a demon? and even wanted to help one that it clearly in his primal state. Looking at the other woman, he can see that in their eyes did not hold fear but determination as they prepare to sprint up on stage and stop this 'show.'

"Please my ladies, let us leave." he urged as he ushered them toward the doors. He didn't want to see what would happen to them if they stopped it, it was a serious insult to the inn if they did.

The girls couldn't take any more howls of pain and ran out of the room, feeling sick to their stomachs; Sango was the last one out of the door but glanced back briefly, catching the eye of the tormentor. 'What sad eyes.' she thought before leaving as well. They were out in the hall and planned to head back to their suite, no longer in the mood to party that night.

Turning to Naraku who stood silently with his hands behind his back and head low, he had took his submissive stance. The woman looked at him in a different light, this wasn't just a job to these demons they figured, it was their way of life, since they told him many times not to return to that servant stance, he always did it, maybe unconsciously, like it was branded in his mind and soul.

"Good night Naraku-kun, we hope to see you again during our stay here." Sango said formly as she bowed to him at the waist.

"Thank you for your services Naru-kun!" Rin said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Good night." Kagome touched his arm lightly before retreating with her two other sisters. The other girls could see that Kagura wanted a few private minutes with him without speaking a single word.

"Kags, we'll be on the other side of the door." Sango informed as they walked down the hall and through the doors that led to the regular club.

Naraku remained by the wall, still in his stance that reeked his status, it made Kagura mad, she didn't know of who though, the demon in front of her that seemed to defying and only ruled by his standards, or this cruel and twisted place for putting these demons below everyone else.

"Stop it!" she snapped out. Her red nails digging into her palms. Naraku looked up at her blankly.

"Stop what mistress-" he started but was cut off.

"Don't "mistress" me! Stop this pathetic act of slavery! What this place is doing is wrong and illegal! They can't do this, not to any person, human, hanyou, and or demon! Not to…you either." she finished off in a whisper. Why did she care so much of what went on here, she asked herself, she could just walk away and things would go back to normal. Only if she hadn't met this man.

Naraku didn't know what to say to this. It never happened in the many years he was enslaved here, but she doesn't know of what she speaks of! The power these people have over them, they don't know! How dare they treat us as equals and give of a sip of what we, demons, can never have? Why taunt us! Haven't we suffered enough?

"You are a cruel woman." Naraku snarled out, his control over his beast slipping slightly.

Kagura's dark eyes widened, "what?"

"Do not speak like you are our savior," the demon stepped closer, unraveled his hands from behind his back, his crimson orbs ablaze,

"why do you taunt my mind with the want of freedom," he walked towards her like a hunter on prey, causing Kagura to take a step back, and press up against the wall,

"why do you tempt my soul with the notion of running wild through the forests," he took hold of her wrist and pressed them above her head with one claw,

"why do you seduce my body to lust for yours!" he grounded out as his body enclosed her taunt body between his and the wall. He smelt her arousal spiced with fear, god it was intoxicating, and felt himself stiffen, he was by now steel hard, pressed up against her abdomen.

Kagura felt it, she felt his need for her, and she herself moisten, wetness began to pool as she involuntarily arched into his steel hard body. Their eyes remained fixed on each other, never losing eye contact as he started to nudge his way between her legs. And she let him, she wrapped one leg around his waist.

"Why do you question me, when the one you should be asking should be yourself?" she demanded and stifled a moan when he grinded his erection against her core.

"Why have you given up on the idea of freedom and spite me for willing it so?" she asked in a light tone as his other hand trailed the side of her body, it first started by caressing her face, to feathery caresses across her neck, straight down the middle of her breasts, down the carves of her side and hoisted her up higher against the wall by her backside. She was now sitting on top of his cock with her back leaning against the wall. They kept a slow deliberate pace, rocking against each other, and he hesitated a moment when she intertwined her fingers with his claw that held her wrists, her other hand now free, she rested it on his pale neck, a thumb brushing against his cheek. Their eyes never strayed from each others.

She saw a flicker of emotion, sadness? Torment? Anger? She couldn't tell be knew it was there, and that speck of emotion caused her to think rationally and decided this was going too far, her sisters were down the hall and they were waiting for her and could walk on them any moment.

"Let me down Naraku-kun." she said his name with such affection that it pierced a hole in the lustful haze he was under.

"Hai-"

"Call me mistress or lady one more time, and I'll slap you." she threatened as he set her on her feet, he nodded silently and smoothed down her hair cutely. She couldn't help but blush. 'yeah sure, I blush now from him petting my hair but not when he was literally screwing me with my clothes on, Kami I'm such a freak' she thought to herself.

"Hai, Kagura." he said smoothly.

"I should go, we'll see each other sometime soon ne?" she suggested and received a nod. Turning away she stopped when a claw touched her cheek lightly, turning back curiously, she smiled when he dipped his head down and kissed the side of her neck, it ran shivers straight through her.

"Good night my sweet." he bid farewell as his face remained passive but his eyes were alive, not the dim dead glow it had before.

"And to you my dark youkai." with that Kagura walked down the hall, without looking back and joined her sisters to their walk back to their room. They were sure exhausted from their first night here. It was sure interesting if not mildly disturbing.

"_-gasp- _shit…." Kagome shot up in bed, sweaty and panting for breath. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was 3:00 a.m.; they had gotten back to their suite at 1 a.m. stayed up for half hour talking about all the events that night and crashed for bed shortly after. But Kagome, even though kept assuring the others she was fine, wasn't, her mind kept going back to the demon that was being mercilessly tortured. Her self-conscious wouldn't even let her forget as her dream made her relive those horrid moments once again. Kagome got out of bed, her long navy pajama bottoms swayed with the movements as she padded lightly across the room, grabbing a zip up sweater, the blue eyed woman left the shared suite silently.

Kagome looked down the hall which was empty and decided to take a walk in the gardens. Wearing the white sweater over her black tank top, she threaded her fingers through her hair, brushing them out slightly as she walked down the stairs and out into the cool night. Her slippers that she remembered to wear before leaving didn't protect her toes from the chill of the night but she didn't mind once she looked up, the moon and stars so clear in the sky that there was no need for the lit lanterns placed around the paths and trees of the gardens. Breathing in a big breathe of air, Kagome let it out slowly, feeling the remains of the nightmare leave her, feeling her body relax only to stiffen once again. There, stood a tall figure in the shadows of a large tree gazing out into the lake. The figure has long silvery hair that brushed at the back of the knees. She knew this was a man seeing the white Kimono that was styled for men and long silver hair but his aura reeked of demonic power. This was no man but youkai.

She was only a few feet away when she spotted him encased in shadow, feeling the urge to flee from the danger, her legs would not move. Her body was frozen by his aura alone and fear filled her as he turned silently. Golden eyes pierced her with such intensity that Kagome could not swallow the spit in her throat.

"Human," his voice was amplified in the deathly quiet of the night, "how is it that you are awake?"

"P-pardon me?" she croaked out. Calming herself down, Kagome closed her eyes for a second, and when they opened, the blue orbs took on a glow. She moved slowly, walking closer even though her instincts told her to run, she stopped a few feet beside him and looked out into the dark waters. He watched her, she felt his eyes on her every movement but she did not let it frazzle her nerves. Kagome mentally reminded herself to stay calm and collected.

"Do you not posses any intelligence, I asked you a simple question." the demon stated roughly and continued to watch her. He had not spoken to anyone in centuries, why did his beast not claw at his insides and desire revenge for alls those that wronged him, why was his beast at peace?

"Why you arrogant youkai! That question you asked me wasn't clear, I am awake because I had a nightmare, what do you mean by how?" she snapped at him, how ignorant to challenge her intelligence when they have just met.

"It seems that you aren't very bright, you have identified me as a youkai as I am, yet still had the decency to insult my person. You will watch your tongue human or else you will lose it." he threatened as his eyes took on a reddish tint.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes widened, but not because his control was slipping but she remembered why this demon looked familiar.

"You're the one that was tortured earlier." she stated as her eyes looked at him sadly.

He stiffened, "did you enjoy the show?" he snarled out. He could no longer look at her, she had seen him in such a disgraceful position and he hated her for it. He hated this place for it. He stiffened further as small arms circled his slim waist. Looking down, the small slip of a woman was now attached to his side, her face buried in his sleeve as her arms hug him tightly. Up close, her head barely reached the height of his shoulder, how small and fragile.

"You do know that I can kill you right now do you not?" he inquired, his tone deathly calm. His claws twitched, how dare this insolent human touch his person. He felt her nod her head against his appendage.

"Do not pity me for I have no use for your petty emotions." He remained passive and motionless. As he was about to shove this filth off, his sensitive nose caught something, salt, tears, her tears, and his claw paused mid air. Why was she crying? Was she not trying to get him to rut with her? Who is this human? Were her tears for him?

"Why do you cry human?" he asked stoically.

"Because I know you won't." she said stubbornly and rubbed her wet face against his sleeve, but he did not seem to care. His pure golden eyes looked at her for a long moment and then his arm moved and rested lightly across her shoulders and brought her closer.

"Humans are such weak creatures." he grounded out as he moved her from his side to his front. Her arms going automatically around him as his arms cage her small body in his safe confines.

"And youkai are so proud that they can't seem to shut up about how weaker everyone else is, they don't see that their just being an ass." she said as a hiccup racked her body. Salt still assaulted his nose and it annoyed him to no end.

"Cease your bawling human, you irritate my nose," he commanded her but had a feeling she would never listen to any order any one, human or youkai, gave her.

"Stop calling me human! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me or is that too hard for your small mind to comprehend?" she gritted out as she hugged into him closer, warmth spread through her as she felt him also tighten his hold on her. Feeling so safe with someone so dangerous.

"Human, you will be address accordingly as I see fit, for starters you will call me by my name, not youkai, you will call me Sesshoumaru." his baritone tone did not spike fear in her, but another emotion, and it was by far unpleasant.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshy, Sesshou, Maru…I think Sesshou-kun is perfect." She said as she kept her face and tears hidden within the folds of his kimono.

"You will not address this Sesshoumaru with such a childish nick name." he scoffed, what an insult to be called by such a crude name.

"Please?" she then looked up at him, tears and all, but her glowing blue orbs were enchanting, and then stuck out her bottom lip which was simply adorable.

"Only if you cease your tears this instance," his clawed hand brushed away a few stands of long raven hair that stuck to her flushed face. She smiled and nodded. His beast stirred. His breath hitched a millisecond. Unnoticed by everyone but his beast, the one that knew his deepest desires. Unraveling himself from her, he walked over to a near by tree and sat down with one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. Kagome followed silently, missing his warmth but did not mention it. Sitting beside him, she sat cross-legged and also leaned against the tree trunk.

"Why do they do that to you?" she asked quietly, the silence was starting to get to her as he just sat there passively.

"I would rather die than be forced to rut, that is why they kill me to an inch of my life, leave me to heal myself, and then repeat it all over again." His voice was even and emotionless, but his sun kissed eyes hardened.

Nodding in acceptance of his answer, she sat quietly. She felt that he wanted to say something and waited patiently for him.

After a few seconds of silence his voice rang out, "you are the first person I have spoken too in 3 centuries that isn't Miroku. Why has the kamis cursed me with such a hard headed one."

Shocked in so many ways, she ignored his jab at her character and asked, "Why, how so long, and isn't Miroku the guy that hurts you?"

Her multi questions and child like innocence caused his eyes to soften slightly. "It is 3 a.m., devils hour, the inn casts a spell on the inhabitants that makes them sleep through until 5 if the body chooses to wake, but never near 3 o'clock will the body wake. I am a demon, my life line is eternity, and Miroku is a good man. He does his job like everyone else here, I do not hold contempt towards him because he had tried to lessen my torture and was punished severely yet his human body could not heal like mine, and was in a life threatening state. I am the one that tells him to do what needs to be done, but I do sense he feels pain with every strike."

"Why is it called 'devils hour'?" she asked curiously.

"It is when the body is closes to death, when your heart is the slowest. When by chance you are awake, it is said that you are living death. The portal to the spirit world is more accessible during this hour as well, commoners believe that the devil comes out at midnight but that is false, it is always 3 a.m. Yet because of the spell, no one wakes at this hour. Yet here you are." He looked at her, she was beautiful, engulfed in moonlight, her black hair taking on a bluish tint, her storm blue orbs spoke so many emotions that he felt he already knew her just by looking in them.

"Why are you awake then?" she asked as she shimmied closer to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was getting cold.

"This is when they let me out in the gardens for an hour, or my beast would be so unsettled that it will wreak destruction on everything and eventually I would self-destruct. Devils hour, it's almost symbolic they let me out now." Sesshoumaru noticed her tired state, and helped her stand.

"Go to bed," he could already see her ready to protest but cut her short, "I must leave as well, my time is up."

"B-but…when do I get to see you again?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Devil's hour my love, is when the sins of all sins are sinned." he said it so mischievously that she felt what sins he was speaking of. And felt a anxious shiver run through her.

Nodding silently, Kagome made her way back to her room, already wishing that it was tomorrow night.

TBC

Well that's it for chapter 4, what do you think of Sesshy? He was different yet the same, I dono. Things will get more hot and heavy with our favorite four girls, all of them will have an interesting story to tell after this week is up, next chapter will be the third day! And what a day it'll be Alright, watch out for this fic guys, and remember to leave a review, ja ne!

-PinkOopa-


End file.
